


The greatest game

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yeah it was!





	The greatest game

Our tale starts in Salazar Slytherin's home, his girlfriend Nagini is visiting after finally being freed from Lord Voldemort.

Nagini said, "That was a great game, Sal."

Salazar smiled. "The greatest game of chess ever I believe. The stakes were high, but I Salazar Slytherin the greatest Slytherin of all time beat the odds and won my charming girlfriend's freedom from the clutches of evil."

Nagini smirked. "It was only a chess game."

Salazar beamed, "But, it was the best chess game I've ever played, Gini because I saved you."

Nagini grinned. "Don't go sappy on me now, Sal."

Salazar chuckled. "Me, sappy? I'm Salazar freaking Slytherin, not Helga Hufflepuff."

Nagini laughed. "Oh I know, I chose you not Helga because you're insanely ambitious and a tad evil just like me."

Salazar sighed. "Have you learned nothing from our time together, Gini. I'm more than just a tad evil, I'm very very evil."

Nagini smiled. "Oh, I know."


End file.
